Stranger: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Grey Silverstone
Summary: When a girl who is possibly crazy crashes through a window in your house, what would you do? The Cullens help. See what happens next, when they're pulled into even more craziness than usual!
1. Chapter 1: Thump In the Night

**Disclaimer**: The Cullens, and everything about twilight and the said series, except for any plot fabrications *I* add in (heh heh) belong to Stephanie Meyer. So kudos to here, and a bummer to us all. :D

**Edwards POV:**

_Crash._

The girl swore as she rolled along the floor, thrown through the window.

Jasper and Emmett immediately ran outside to see what had happened, and what-if anything-was out there. Alice, Carlisle and I rushed to the girl. She was holding a jagged-looking knife, with runes carved all over it. As we got closer, she spit out a shard of glass, and brought her free hand up to wipe at her mouth. I heard Alice stop breathing as she smelled the blood, and I considered turning away. But then again, I'd been in a room with Bella bleeding; this was nothing.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle was already next to her, his first aid kit in hand.

The girl glared up at him. " Do I _look _alright?" I looked at her closely. She was dark skinned; her curly braids were held back with a sage green headband. There was a tear in her leather jacket from where it had caught on the windowsill, and she had mud all over her boots. Unsurprising, considering how often it rained in Forks.

"Edward." Carlisle looked back at me. "Can you carry her to the dining table? Lay her on it; her leg looks like it could be broken."

"I'm fine," the girl snapped, trying to stand up. She collapsed again, legs folding under her. Her face was crumpled in pain, but she still managed to scowl. "Or not," she muttered, glaring at her legs. _The traitors, _I heard faintly. Surprised, I tried pushing harder at her mind. Colors, sounds, feelings, but everything was so jumbled…

"_Edward." _Carlisle and the girl were looking at me, him aggravated, but hers was a martyred expression.

"Right," I muttered. I stooped down and lifted her up, walking quickly. She was losing a lot of blood.

Alice was still at my side, eyes darkening further with thirst. "Alice. Maybe you should…" I gestured behind me with my head. She nodded curtly, but shot one curious look back towards our new guest.

I set the girl down gently on the table, as flat as I could.

"_Damn _it!" she muttered. "So close, and then what? Stupid window came out of nowhere…" Her eyes were darting around, but she wasn't seeing anything. She was delirious.

"I think you should probably sleep," I said, as soothingly as I could. I wondered what she had been doing out side in the woods. No- what had she been fighting? She was covered in a thicker layer of mud-everywhere- then was usual here in the Olympic Peninsula. "You're delirious," I continued. "You've lost a lot of blood. But it's okay. You're safe here."

Her wildly spiraling eyes zoned in on me as they narrowed. "I am _not _delirious. I'm _injured. _And in _pain._ And because of _you_, _whoever _you are, it's gotten away. Do you have _any _idea how long it's taken me to find it? Do you? No, you don't. And now the _damn _thing's gotten away. It's probably poisoned me, too," she muttered, to herself this time. "Great. Now I'm going to _die!_" She glared at me again, and I took a step back under its force. And then-quite suddenly- her head fell back with a _smack_, and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** Okay, can I just quote the previous chapter's disclaimer? Phew, alright. Stephanie Meyer: Everything _except_ my plot twisters and 'The Girl'(who's name has yet to be revealed.)

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper!" I called out. He and Emmett had gone farther into the forest around the house, trying to figure out where that girl had come from. It was strange. I frowned. None of us had heard anything from outside until the window broke.

"We're over here, Alice," I heard, from several feet to my left. I ran to the area they were in, a small clearing the size of a small baseball diamond, and stopped short.

I could almost feel my eyes darkening further. The ground was covered in blood. At the edge of the clearing was a small wooden bowl, covered with runes like those on the girl's knife. There was no body, or- I winced at the word-_corpse _to be seen anywhere. I looked to Emmett, who had bent low to the ground. He stuck a hand in the crimson-darkened dirt, and brought it to his nose.

"Animal," he said slowly. "It's not human, probably omnivore, or even a carnivore. Or something…." He took another smell, and looked up at me. "_Other."_

Jasper had run to my side and thrown his arm around me when I got into the clearing, so I turned to face him.

"What do you think happened?" I asked quietly. I couldn't have spoken louder if I'd tried. Too shocked.

"I don't know," he said, frustrated. "All we could find was the girl's trial. It's like she flew, or was knocked, into our window from _here_. It doesn't make sense… There's not even anything _traceable_!"

"Well," I said, voice shaky. I tried to smile. "At least it's not human blood, so whatever out there can't be _that _dangerous…"

I trailed off as the boys shot a look at each other. "What?" I asked, frantic. "What is it?" I was about ready to jump out of my skin.

"I wouldn't say that," Jasper said carefully, sliding his arms from my waist. "I'm still not sure that it _isn't _human blood. It's just a guess. Whatever it is," he looked down towards Emmett and frowned again. "It's definitely bad news."

I nodded thoughtfully. "What if _it_… what if it's _her_?" I asked. They both looked up startled.

"Why do you say that?" asked Emmett. I walked over stiffly to the wooden bowl and held it up in evidence.

"Look at the runes on it," I ordered, glaring at them myself. "They're the exact same ones as were on that knife she was carrying."

They looked at me blankly. "A big one," I elaborated. " It looked as if it could be ceremonial or something. It was edged in silver," I continued, gazing into the forest now, as if I could see it there, "The tip was too, but I'm not sure what the rest was. Some sort of dark, beaten metal that looked almost like burnished wood… But it wasn't. It glinted in the light. And the hilt was a rusty amber color." I finished there, at a loss for words. It was strange- Jazz and I had been playing checkers, and I had wished for something, anything interesting to happen. It had- but now I was wishing I had just been content with beating him three times in a row.

"Let's take this back," Emmett said, taking the bowl from my hands. I nodded mutely, and grabbed onto Jasper's arm.

He slid his arm down and his hand into mine as we began to run back home. I did a quick calculation. 361 feet, from the center of the clearing through the window she had flown through. No ground trail showing she had been there. Which meant- my hand tightened reflexively in Jasper's and he looked down, concerned- which meant it had been in the air. I gasped. The girl had been fighting someone in the air; _that _was why no one had heard her or seen her before she had crashed. But… _how_?

We slowed to a stop right behind the door. Edward and Carlisle were asking her questions. We stopped to listen.

"How old are you?" That was Edward.

"I don't know." The girl's voice was jovial enough.

"Well, when's your birthday?" Carlisle asked kindly. He probably thought she had amnesia, or something.

"Tuesday," she said seriously.

"This Tuesday?"

"Every Tuesday," she said solemnly. I could just imagine Edward grinding his teeth. I stifled a laugh.

"Your door is laughing," she pointed out gravely. "You might want to fix that."

"Alice," Edward said, voice strained. I pushed open the door as we filed in.

"Hi," I said, darting over to the side of the couch. I wondered when they had moved her from the dining table.

"Hello," she said, blinking only when I had spoken. I wondered why my speed hadn't startled her. Who _was _this girl?

I leaned in close, and felt her stiffen, though her eyes remained trained on me. "You were in the air," I breathed. "Weren't you?"

She shrugged, and then winced, holding onto her bandaged shoulder. The fuchsia shirt with a beaded collar was undamaged. I wondered how she had managed that.

"I was fighting, and then I was on the floor, covered in glass. What do you think?" She blinked honestly. "I'm sure you have it _all _figured out by now… _Alice_."

I was on the other side of the room by the time my name was halfway out of her mouth. I saw the others drop into an almost simultaneous crouch and a growl broke free of Jasper's lips.

The girl didn't react.

She looked at us and snorted. "Oh, please. Ooh-" She twiddled her fingers in the air-"Scary vampires!" She widened her eyes for the effect and grinned maniacally, then dropped the façade.

"Sorry," she said. It sounded sincere. "But I have a _lot _more important things to worry about. And a _lot _of a lot of more important things to worry about. But-"

She jumped down off the couch and into a standing position, where she teetered for a moment, then righted herself. "Don't let me keep you. Really." She was backing towards the door now. "Fight amongst yourselves. Go find some rogue antelope. Whatever it is that you do." She gestured widely with her hands. "Thank you, and good night."

Suddenly, she leapt toward the window. It was a vampire leap. As fast and as far as we could go in one bound. For one instant I felt like smirking. It sounded like superhero garbage. But then I remembered. Not the superheroes, the bad guys.

Just some very _good _bad guys.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions Answered

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer. Twisters- me. Kali-me. The end. :")

_**Quick Note:**_ Thank you for reviewing! I didn't think anyone would actually look at this... Well, here's a name for the girl. More answers next chapter!! :"D

**Alice's POV**

She might jump like a vampire, but she sure wasn't as fast as one. Not now, anyway.

Emmett was already at the window, and she crashed into him and onto the floor with a yelp. She spun around to dart for the stairs- Jasper was there, looking pretty irritated. She paused in the middle of the room and smiled slowly. She jumped.

She was headed straight through the ceiling, I could see that much. But she never got there.

Edward reached her first, barreling into her and shooting straight back towards the ground.

"Hey!" the girl yelped. Jasper, Emmett and I moved closer.

She had hardly been touched. Edward had formed a cage around her with his arms. No, she wasn't injured. But she sure had a mouth.

"You…" A string of several swear words I had never heard before passed her lips as she tried to hit out at him. He caught her hands.

"Some help? _Please_?" I grinned at his martyred expression.

"I'll take her up," I said, as we switched places. The girl glared at me.

_ Your room okay?_ I asked Edward. He made a face, but nodded. There was nowhere else to put her. The rest of us used our rooms more than he did. He'd probably be with Bella later, anyway.

I carried her up to the room and threw her onto the couch, none too gently.

"Stay still," I told her, leaning against the door to close it.

"You have questions," she said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded and sat Indian style on the floor, against the wall. She gestured to me to begin, folding her arms and grumbling to herself. "Controlling blood-suckers. Just my luck… maybe they'll end it quickly." She glanced up at me. I smiled widely, baring my teeth. "Maybe not," she muttered.

I sighed. " We aren't going to _kill _you. Carlisle wouldn't let us." I smiled. "But we probably won't be all that gentle either. Who are you?"

She fiddled with a throw on the couch thoughtfully. I wondered if she'd answer.

"Kali," she said finally, with a dark smile. "The goddess of destruction. A 'dark goddess,' if you will. Yes. I think that works."

I rolled my eyes. "What were you fighting?"

She snorted. "No way. I'm not telling you _that. _I-" She paused, head cocked to one side. "The other ones are home," she murmured. She headed for the door.

"Wait," I said, frowning. "How do you know my name?"

Kali smiled. "What if I told you… the chair told me?"

I frowned back. "I might actually believe you."

We headed downstairs to see the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Witch?

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer. Except for plot twists and characters. Thank you

**Quick Note: **Thank you, thank you, and thank you _again_ to everyone who's reading this, 'specially les reviewers!! This chapter is a little half baked, and you don't learn all that much, but more! 'Tis forthcoming!

**Kali's POV**

Everyone's eyes were on me and the little one as we went down the staircase. I stared back.

As inconspicuously as I could, I ran my hand down the railing.

_She stomped up the stairs, irritated again. She didn't like the human girl. _She _was the irresistible one. Rosalie! Not Bella…_

Huh. So that was the conceited blond one… As I watched, she flipped her hair and turned towards the windows; it was bright inside, dark outside. I assumed she was staring at her reflection. I snorted and she turned to glare at me.

The big one was grinning. I touched the railing again.

_Damn it!! How did he keep losing? Jasper wasn't stronger…Just a better fighter. Maybe a rematch…_

I grinned back at him. Emmett. Huh. It suited him.

I was just getting ready to put my hand to the railing a third time, to learn more about this 'Jasper,' when I heard Alice clear her throat behind me. I glared at her.

"Done stalling?" she asked me, smirking at my expression. "At one stair per hour, we'll be here all through next _year_."

"Your stairs are long," I said, walking down, "But not that long."

"What's not that long? Talking about me, Alice?" Emmett was suddenly _there_, right in my breathing space. Instinctively, I pulled my foot up and kicked him away.

His face registered the shock I was feeling, as he fell straight onto the top of the piano, catching himself before he could break through it.

I considered apologizing, then caught the blond one, Rosalie's eye.

The glare made it that much more worth it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

_Why couldn't I see it? _Alice was reeling. It was almost as amusing as it was troubling.

Alice saw Emmett flying through the air, but where Kali and her foot should have been, there was only a girl-shaped mass of static.

For a moment, Kali looked almost apologetic as Emmett almost ruined my piano. Then the cool expression was back.

"Hello, Emmett," she said, then turned to the others. "Rosalie," she dropped from the waist in a mock bow. "Carlisle and Esme?"

The two smiled half-heartedly. Rosalie just stalked back to where Emmett had dropped off the piano, grin still in place. Now it looked wicked.

_As soon as I get to know her… _I winced and wondered if I should warn her about possible retribution.

_Edward, watch her? I'm going to ask her a few questions. _I nodded, a slight inclination of my head in Carlisle's direction. But, most likely, Kali caught that.

The girl sat with a thump on the bottom stair, and clasped her hands together.

"Okay, then. Who has questions? I'm Kali, and I'll be your resident witch today!" Her chipper expression was a mask, that much we could all tell. I pushed at the barriers of her mind. Like Alice had found, it was all… _static_. There was some sort of block across her mind, and I couldn't move it.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! Please. _I jumped back. Kali grinned at me.

"I _knew _it!" she said, pumping a fist in the air triumphantly. Then she grew solemn. "Sorry, to you and the future-viewer over here," She cocked her thumb back in Alice's direction, who looked indignant. "But my way is blocked tighter than a Tibetan mountain path after a snow-storm. And actually," she mused, "Maybe I should add some things to my description of myself…"

Jasper cut in before she could say anything. "First, what do you mean, _witch_? _If _you don't mind," he added sarcastically.

"_Oh_," she said, eyes widening along with her smile. "_That's _a story!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________a little extra blurb... :)_________

Jasper sat down where he was standing. "Out with it," he said, with a small smile.

_Oh boy, _he thought, to me. _This should be interesting._

Then he looked up at me. _Do we still have Bella's can of pepper spray? _


	5. Chapter 5: Fight or Flight

**Le Desclaimé:** Stephanie Meyer. Me twistees. Thank you. :P

**R****eally, _Really_ Quick Note!!**: Sorry, sorry, SORRY to that one of you who was actually paying attention to this story! (and to anyone else who read it... **:. **

But it's finals week; I probably won't be uploading much. **:,(** Here's a little smudge of answers for the time being!

Sorry!

**______________________________________________________**

**Kali's POV**

_Where to start?_ I mused. Definitely not the beginning... _I _didn't even know where that would start...

I glanced over to Emmett, who was still eyeing me- probably thinking of a rematch. I winked at him, and was rewarded by another venomous glare from his blond.

"Okay, so," I said, clapping my hands together. Jasper continued to stare guardedly from his perch on the floor, next to Alice. Edward's expression was cold, emotions unfathomable. He reminded me of someone… I shuddered and looked away.

"Well…I'm a witch. And…" I trailed off. How could I say what they wanted to hear? What _did _they want to hear?

"What… _exactly_ do you want to know? I mean…" I made a meaningless gesture with my hands and let them drop down to my sides.

"How about this?" said the blond- _Rosalie_, I corrected. I didn't like her. It was a pretty girl thing.

"What were you doing in the woods? And how did you end up in our house?" Ouch. Lots of untapped hostility in that one.

I sighed theatrically. " We already went over this. I was thrown. Through the _window_. If you want any costs covered, though, you'd better be able to fly. That was a Deena. Even _I _can't beat one of those." I wondered if any of them noticed how much that bugged me; my fists were balled up at my sides. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye. Yeah. He noticed.

"A what?" asked Jasper, leaning forward.

" A De'enan," I said again, shuddering slightly. "Evil, nasty, horrid things. A crossover. A cross_breed_. They're bad witches. Bad, _bad_ witches." I grinned for a moment. "Bad witches. What happens when you mix the words? Bi-"

"But what was it doing in the woods?" The older one cut me off. She was softer looking than the others; more rounded. Someone too gentle to be in the middle of a fight. I suddenly felt very, very guilty.

I frowned. "I don't really know. I'm assuming you saw the blood?" Jasper, Alice, and Emmett nodded. "It was making a sacrifice… But the sacrifice had to have been _big_. Huge, even. But there was no sign of it. Only all that blood. I followed the De'enan and…" I flushed slightly. I was sure they could all feel it. "I tried to fight it. I'm strong-stronger than you would guess, even in my now- weakened state. Stronger than most of us- witches, that is- but when I jumped up onto its back," I paused. Part of me was concerned over what they would think of my antics. Part of me was happy to make an impression.

"I jumped onto its back and it twisted its head around and… It tried to _bite _me!" I was outraged all over again. The nasty, stinking b-witch. "And when I tried to fight back," I held up my hands for them to see my broken nails and the black grime underneath them, "It…got tired of me. It grabbed onto my hand and tossed me through the window. And here I am," I concluded, smiling widely.

They were all as still as the rocks they felt like. "What?" I asked, bemused. What weird people.

"You… fought a demon-witch? And fell through a window from… How high was it?"

I looked back at Edward, and answered, "50 feet. Give or take."

He nodded, looking pained. I wondered if I had shouted at him too loudly in my head. _Well, at least I said 'please.'_

"So…" I drawled, walking over to the stairs and sitting down again. "Any other questions? Or can I go now?"

"No!" said the older female. She rushed to my side. "It's late. You should stay here." She looked towards the older blond male. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course," he said. "Kali, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Um, no," I said, then, not wanting to be rude, I added, " Thank you, but I wouldn't want to…um…oblige."

But it wasn't just obliging that I was worried about. If _it_ came for me, I wouldn't want to endanger these people. They seemed to gentle for it.

As if he could read my mind- clearly, that is- Edward said, "It's coming back, isn't it? The De'enan."

Everyone turned back to me. _Oh well. No point in lying. _I nodded once, curtly.

"Then," said the one next to me, "You should _definitely_ stay here."

I pulled back as she reached out to stroke my hair. "You don't understand," I said, teeth gritted. "There's no point in _everyone_ dying, is there? She has my blood! She'll find me no matter where I am."

What I didn't say, of course, was that she'd kill me anyway. I didn't think they needed the baggage.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6: And Then She Passed Out

**_Disclaimer: _**I think I'm going to start copy and pasting these things... Ok, so. Stephanie Meyer.

Kali-Witches-Cats (hee hee, more later) ME!!! :D

**_Quick Note:_** Aaaah... exams are OVER!! oh, and, this chapter is a filler, really. There's another one with this...... Thank you, M333(3333 lol, sry) for reviewing! But please, if anyone is reading this, write something, anything! so that I know this isn't a _complete_ waste of time. (heh...)

**Alice's POV**

She was staying. No doubt about that. Everything between now and forever was static.

"What a strange girl," I muttered. Jasper looked up at me in confusion, probably as conflicted about my emotions as I was. I liked her, but she scared me. There was something about her. Something _powerful. _

I watched her flinch away from Esme again as she tried to stroke her hair. Esme only looked thoughtful.

"You don't _understand_," Kali said again, frustrated and annoyed.

"We understand," said Jasper calmly. "And we also understand that we're much more durable than you seem to think we are."

Kali smirked. "Oh, yes. I'm sure you are, officer. But the thing is, so are they. And I've already got too many responsibilities without worrying about of immature vampires." She directed the last few words towards Rosalie, with a lazy glance. "And those who are too eager to help." These last words she said more gently, glancing back at Esme momentarily.

"So, I guess I'll just be, um… going…" She stood up, and tottered once before heading straight for the floor. "Hey," she muttered, as Edward swerved in to catch her. He pulled her up to her feet.

"At least stay the night," said Esme slowly. "You can barely stand up straight."

What she said next was garbled and illegible. Edward laughed. "Where should I take her, Esme?"

"Would your room be alright?"

He nodded and dashed up the stairs. With an apologetic glance at Jasper, I followed him up.

_Edward,_ I thought. _What are you getting from her?_

"Pictures, mostly," he said quietly, closing the door behind him. "Sounds. Garbled and jumbled. I can't get a real read on her. It's worse than Bella. At least with her, I know that I can't hear anything. With her…" He shook his head angrily. "It's giving me a genuine headache."

I nodded sympathetically. Werewolves all over again. "Will you keep watch?" I asked him suddenly. He looked at me, startled.

"Alice, she's not a _fugitive_," he said, laughing slightly. I frowned.

"No, but she's dangerous. I don't know. I can… _feel _it, almost."

Just as quickly as it started, his laughter stopped. "I know what you mean, actually," he said thoughtfully. "She's powerful. It's like the feeling humans get from us, only… more concentrated. "

I nodded and smiled. I was happy he got it. "So, can you keep watch? For the next few hours, at least? I'll be back soon… I kind of want to investigate."

Edward snorted. "Uh huh. Sure, Alice. Just don't break anything. Remember the last time Rosalie lost an earring?"

I winced at the memory. "That wasn't my fault. I didn't realize that cat was there. And anyway, I'm taking Jasper with me. He'll be careful enough for the both of us."

Edward just nodded as he walked back into his room, and closed the door behind him.

I stuck out my tongue from behind the door and heard him laugh again.

_Cats_. It deserved it, anyway.

_Cats…_ I stiffened, and then ran down to Jasper. No wonder something in those woods seemed so familiar...

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

out of curiousity, how many people would love to have to sleep in Edward's room? none? aww....

lol, ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Take a Trip Inside Her Head

DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer.

Apology: SORRY!!!!! T.T I am such a failure. *takami pose* *sob.*

____________  
**Edward's POV **

Alice was gone. I sighed and sank down onto the plush carpet next to my couch. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

A muffled groan distracted me from my musings. "Stupid townspeople. You're going extinct." I snorted. Figures. Another sleep talker. Only... Hm.

Maybe when she slept, he barriers were down? It was worth a shot.

I pushed into her mind. Would it work? Would it...

I jolted up. I was in her mind... but not the way I would've liked.

_Come on along, Edward. _Her voice echoed around me. I was in the front row seat- figuratively speaking.

I shrugged. Might as well enjoy it.

I settled in for the show.

"You idiot," she was saying- the mob couldn't hear her. They were in an uproar. Another witch would be burning- a feather in the town's cap. She scowled and shouted this time. "YOU IDIOTS!!" The mob paused to stare at her, a few of them making a sign against evil. She could be cursing them as the hesitated.

"Look," she said, in an awfully reasonable sort of voice. "I think there's been a misunderstanding." She paused to stay still as they tied her to the branch- the townspeople weren't exactly sure how to burn a witch; they only knew it was done.

"I won't even burn," she said desperately. "But the rest of your town might."

There was a collective gasp from the villagers. So there it was. She _had_ cursed them. She'd burn the rest of them!

"Wiv all due respects an' such, miss. But yer a witch, are ye not?"

She pursed her lips, as if unsure of how to respond. "Well," she said, after a pause. "Yes. But not the sort you're looking for. I'm the lookin' for the bad ones to burn '_em _sort of thing, you see. So really, you've all broken the rest of my charms so the baddies can find us. With all due respects, _sir_," she turned to give a hard stare to the gentleman who had addressed her. "I really doubt you'd want that."

The man nodded. _Good_, she thought. _There's _one _who sees sense…_ The man opposite him elbowed him out of the way. She glared at him. He had an unpleasant sort of face, with a nose red and blob-like, looking as if it had been slammed with a hammer on occasion. That thought made her smile. Good. He seemed like the type who deserved it.

He hit her across the face. With her arms bound, she could nothing but be flung halfway down, gasping.

When she looked up, she was impressed. Not by the man himself, no. But the look of rage could have put all expressions to shame. He raised his hand again, and she flinched.

I realized I was in the middle of her dream, or memory. I couldn't say anything the first time he hit her, but I was straining against my bonds. If I could only get loose…

He didn't hit her this time.

"You keep your empty promises to yourself, _witch_," he spat, sounding as if he would much rather use another word.

Righting herself, she brushed of some of the dirt with a breath of air across her skirts. "Right, then," she said, sighing. All pretense of kindness was gone. She stared hard at the man who hit her. "Don't say I didn't warn you. When they bring hell to your Little Earth, you'll remember and regret. And I will still be alive, and I will be laughing. I advise you to think again." The ice in her eyes was a tangible thing, and I watched the second man flinch away. The first moved forward.

"Thane," he said. He was nervous, and in another life he would be bespectacled. "Do your really think this is the better thing? Would you not prefer a witch under lock and key for the benefit of our town?"

The Thane shrugged off the little man's hand as if it burned. "I know," he said slowly, dangerously, "_Exactly_ what I would like to see." And he tossed his torch onto the pyre.

"Shit," she swore, looking more irritated than anything. In any other situation, I would have laughed at her expression. "_Shit,"_ she yelped again, blowing at her skirt.

The Thane laughed deeply. "That'll only make the fire bigger."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "You're…" He leaned forward slightly in anticipation, probably wondering if he could hit her again. She smiled widely once more. "You're a dick."

And she burst into flames and then ashes, quickly enough to make the Thane pale. A shadow washed over his face.

The small man tugged his arm. "Thane." He looked to where he was pointing.

A winged shadow was descending towards the town.

My vision cut off suddenly, and I had a strange falling sensation.

As my sight came back, I looked out at what looked like an army barracks.


	8. Chapter 8: At War

"I'm sorry" is starting to sound very monotonous.... :D There was a good reason!! T.T soooorrrryyyyyyy!!!!!! Oh, and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: Eh.

**POV: Edward**

"Are you ready?"

The dark haired boy leaned in closer to Kali, tightening her green helmet. She was pale beneath it, shaky.

"Yeah. No regrets, and crap. Totally ready. Yeah." He smacked the helmet with a grin, and she smiled half heartedly back.

_World War I_, I heard, Kali's voice coming from somewhere out of the picture. I stared at their brown uniforms and thick-soled boots, becoming aware of the sounds outside. Outside the tent, the very air was shaking with echoes of mortars and dying charges. They were on the front lines.

"Look, Alexander?" she said quietly, as they made to leave the barracks. "Can I trust you?"

His eyes narrowed. "With what?" he asked cautiously, taking a step in her direction. She took a step back.

"Well, it's really more of a… confession." He waited, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "I'm not really… what you think I am." I snorted at the cliché.

_I _made _that cliché, fang boy,_ she said scathingly. I could feel her rolling her eyes.

Kali pulled off the helmet slowly, watching his reaction. I looked closer.

Her dark brown skin was hidden under thick layers of makeup, a darker layer where a man's five o'clock shadow would appear. Her hair was treated and cut short.

While he watched, she moved her hand in a pulling motion and the face and hair came off like a mask.

Alexander tripped backwards, landing with a gasp. "Kristian?"

"Um…" said Kali, biting her lip. "How about Kristina?"

"Oh my…" Alexander stood and began to pace, hands on his head. "How could you… Why would you… What kind of woman would witness such carnage in such a way? What kind of woman _are _you?" He approached her again, standing over her angrily as his voice grew quieter.

Kali stood her ground. "A _brave_ one. A real one," she said, just as angry as he was. "I thought you would take this better. I guess I was wrong. And to think," she laughed bitterly. "I thought we were past the age of burning witches." Her hand almost unconsciously drifted to the place I had seen the burning ropes restraining her. "So much for friendship," she murmured, placing her hand on his cheek. He flinched back as if burned.

Alexander spun on his heel and walked out of the tent, out to face the death and destruction.

"Perfect. Freaking perfect. Dammit, where are all the smart ones?" she was muttering, as she pulled another mask out thin air to become her face.

_More magic_? I asked her silently. She tinkled a laugh.

The Kali in her memories took off at a run for the front. It then speeded up. I saw her get her gun, take her place, and run through the killing motions. I looked away when the first blood fell; at least I couldn't smell it.

_I hate watching this part…_ I could feel the real Kali stiffen as she saw Alexander on the field, felled by indirect fire.

"Shit," said the memory Kali.

_Shit_, echoed the real one.

She ran to him and fell beside him, stripping off her face on the way. She dropped to the dust next to him.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quickly.

There was blood in his mouth; she wished it away as he spluttered around it. He answered, surprised, "No. Just… surprised. F-friendship…" He smiled at her, then spasmed in pain.

"Promise me," she said quietly, face ashen, "that you won't. Whatever happens next, don't hate me."

He only nodded, his pain keeping him from caring about this new confusion. And Kali began to whisper.

Her voice was lightning fast, in words I wouldn't have understood had I been next to her. They spewed out like the gunfire around them that seemed to pale, as if they were no longer on the same plane. They continued to climb as black fire licked up around Alexander's body and his eyes rolled back in his head. They rose to a crescendo as Kali cut her finger on a knife at his belt and stuck it to the wound at his stomach, blood mixing, and they finally stopped, as Alexander was encased in darkness until he seemed to melt away. Kali seemed to let out one dry sob; a moment later, her face was a hard mask as she shucked the helmet and began to walk away from the field.

Her steps grew bigger and bigger until she seemed to be flying, leaving behind the war.

The shadow that trailed behind her was longer than before.

_Had enough?_


	9. Chapter 9: What a Witch

**A/N:** Yes!! This is a BIG ONE!! well, big for a fanfic, I guess. I don't _know_, I'm just happy with it. I 3 Than. :)

Alrighty, then. Enjoy!

**Q/D:** Stephanie Meyer, I believe these are yours. Oh, wait, no. The _coolest _ones are _mine_! *fearless cackle* Anyways...

**Edward's POV**

_Had enough?_

I was confused; did that count? I heard her laugh as her mind let me go and I fell back into my own.

Nothing had changed, of course. She was still spread across my couch, unconscious. I stood up slowly. "Kali?"

She opened one bleary eye. "Can I _please _sleep? Haven't I answered enough questions?"

_And generated new ones_. I smiled ruefully. "I guess we don't really have to be afraid of you."

She scowled playfully. "Uh huh. Keep telling yourselves that. Just remember that I've got more power in my little finger than you do in your… everything else." And with that, she fell back to sleep, leaving me chuckling and mystified.

"Edward!" Alice hissed, coming to the doorway. "Is she asleep."

"Hm? Oh, Kali?" I saw the corner of her mouth lift in a smirk. "Ah… yes. Yes, she's out."

"Good." She walked in and latched onto my arm. "We need to go."

"Where?" I asked, being towed toward the door.

"I found it." Her eyes had a manic gleam in them, perfectly poised for mischief. Discovery suited her nature.

"It?"

"It."

**Alice's POV**

We had gone back to the forest clearing.

The shape of the clearing had seemed off; it was too well placed, too even. Man-made. When Edward had brought up the cat fiasco, I remembered where the cat had ended up flying to: a little house in a little clearing, devoid of life. It was deserted, the house; dust lined the floor inches thick; sheets were tossed haphazardly over windows. It was deserted, and had been for a long time.

When we found the bowl of blood, the house was gone, but on returning, it was there again. And a light was on in the little window.

Jasper and I crept closer, leaning against the wall. I peered carefully through the window. I couldn't see anything, vision-wise or physically. Everything was blank, a void I'd never encountered. The light was blinding me; it was cold. That made me pause. Cold, to one who's skin was cold as ice? I turned back to Jasper. He was frowning.

"I can't feel anything inside. Can you…?" he trailed off at my expression.

"Vampyre. Enter, thou bane."

The voice inside was as cold as the ice, amplified so that it vibrated around us. Jasper flinched backwards, so quickly that he stumbled. I reached for him as the door flew open, hitting my outstretched arm and causing me to reel backwards. _What…_

The woman in the doorway had eyes the color of frozen fire. The electric blue froze us where we stood, unsteady on our own perfect feet. First Jasper, then I gave way, falling to our knees, heads down.

"Where is _ma moindre_ _éléve?_ Speak, _bêtes_. Quickly."

Her voice was colder in person, and it made it hard to answer. But I tried. "We… don't know… who you speak of."

"_Medb_," she said coolly, staring me down. I relented quickly; the cold eyes were cutting. "The one of many names. Take me to her. Now."

"We don't know whom you're talking about," said Jasper smoothly, with no visible struggle. I glanced over to him to see him struggling for breath, face screwed up with the effort. _Guess not._

"I am Cymbria. I mean you no harm." The woman bent in a bow/curtsy, long neck sloping in first mine, then Jasper's direction. She was tall; past six feet, I would guess.

"Then, if you please," Jasper struggled, trying to pull himself upright. "Stop whatever the hell it is you're doing."

The woman smiled. It looked like a crack in ice. The power around us lessened, and I clawed my way to my feet.

"It was merely assurance. I know the strengths of your kind."

"And now we know the strength of yours," Jasper muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. But the pale woman did too. She threw back her head and laughed, tall headdress in danger of toppling off. It was a pale mauve, formed to look like a misshapen cylindrical rose. Sheets of the bone pale fabric swathed across her jaw, leaving her noble nose and straight brows free. She wore white robe over a slightly darker mauve tunic, extending over her white harem pants and brown slippers that laced across her shins, atop white swathed leggings. She was the picture of an Arab prince from a fairy tale, with the eyes of the evilest witch.

I looked to Jasper and nodded once. He stepped forward.

"We will escort you to our home."

Before he could finish the statement, I was gone. Away from those crystal-shard eyes and the power behind them, to give whatever warning I could.

**Kali's POV**

_ADERYN MEDB, I COME FOR YOU._

I swore loudly and as profanely as I could manage, causing Edward to jump immediately to his feet. I tried it lighter the second time. "SHIT!!"

I grabbed for my jacket and swung unsteadily off of his couch.

"Wha-"

"_Shit!! _I can't talk now, buddy, I'm getting the f—out of here! Hell, I'm going to Mexico. Haven't been there since the last coup… Oh my shit, I've got to go, now, now, _now_…"

Edward pulled my jacket from my hand as I bolted towards the door, expression bemused.

"_Why_? Didn't you say you were poisoned?"

I pulled the back of my top to the side. There was a triangular section of blackened, smoky looking skin. It zapped me as I touched it. I winced.

"I'll live. And I'd rather live a shorter time with _this_ than with whatever the hell is _coming back with your sister_!"

"Alice wouldn't…" He trailed off, looking through the window. "She wouldn't bring back anything _dangerous_…"

"Trust me. With this, she wouldn't really have much of a choice. See ya."

I was halfway down the stairs when he looked back.

And I was met by Alice at the foot.

"Noooooo!" I moaned, falling onto my but on the steps I'd only just descended. I let my head fall into my hands, and peeked up at her through my fingers. "How close?"

Alice looked like crap. Her short pixie 'do was mussed to unrecognition, and her eyes were wild and senseless. "Close. Close. It was deserted. Now. She's… what…"

ADERYN MEDB, I COME FOR YOU, _NOW_.

Her voice was getting louder. She was close.

"You. Are. So. Stupid." I ran upstairs, pushing past Edward with my teeth gritted. She would _not_. Win. No matter _what _I had to do.

I darted back into Edward's room. Well. I could _try_ to hide.

"Hell." I threw myself into the closet, concentrating for a moment before breathing freely. _There_. I had set up a ward; unless she was really looking here, she wouldn't find me.

I WILL FIND YOU ANYWHERE YOU GO.

Then there was that… Frustrated, I broke my seal and walked back through. She was here. I could smell her. All ice cubes and dirty snow.

"Edward!" I yelled, thumping down the stairs. "Get your undead but over here!"

He looked insulted, but he was here. Alice was sitting in the corner, looking shocked. I walked over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine," I said kindly. "Here." And sent through 3,000 volts of electricity through her, making the lights flicker and causing her to slump forward, as close to asleep as the undead can get. Than was getting fidgety.

"Fine," I muttered quietly, stepping back next to Edward.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

And _that's _when Than decided to show himself. When he stepped from the wall, Edward stepped forward, growling almost unconsciously. I sent a few hundred volts through him to keep him back. "Edward, Thanatos. Than, this is Edward. Nice to meet each other."

Than's black eyes appraised Edward critically, then turned back to me. "Kri-"

"Um, I hate to cut you off, really, I do, but we have bigger issues, I'm sure."

A fist came down on the door and it shattered like glass, cold surging up around us.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Cymbria

**A/N**: Ok, I know this is short, but that's okay; there's another part I'll be adding today! :) Yessss, I'm so happy I got back to this...

Read, review, enjoy, tell everyone, etc.

**Q/D**: Okay, I'm done with these. I think we all know Stephanie Meyer's characters by now.

**Kali's POV**

The door reflected our reflections for a moment, after she had frozen it. When her fist slammed down and shattered it, breaking us apart with spider web cracks, I saw it coming and stepped back. Than, of course, was fine; he was pretty indestructible. But Edward stood still, shocked, as the ice shards tore into his clothing and probably stung more than he had expected.

"Ásdís, _what _is going on?" Oh, great. Than had his 'strict voice' on.

"Is this _really_ the time, Than? We're not in _trouble_, or anything."

"_You're _in trouble. You're _always _in trouble," he grumbled, but stepped in front of me anyway.

"Sorry," I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He, grudgingly, accepted it. "Let's see the witch."

Our quiet conversation took less than a minute, and Cymbria stepped through the door.

I TOLD YOU I'D COME, _MEDB_.

"Don't _call _me that," I seethed, glaring at her.

"Is that not your name, _nyx_?"

She didn't look a day over a million and five. Her headdress was still the same awful color, and her eyes were still the same near colorless blue. The air around her crackled angrily, the only sign of emotion around her expressionless form.

"Still packing enough electricity to kill an elephant?"

She laughed, a cold, impersonal sound. "I'm not the one who sent enough through one to confuse a dead heart."

I looked down sheepishly; Alice still hadn't move. I could almost feel her confusion. "It didn't _hurt _her," I muttered. Than reached down to squeeze my hand. I pulled away. "And besides, why are you here?"

"Looking for you, _ma moindre_," she said easily, pulling herself down into a curtsy.

"Well, you're interrupting us. So leave."

"Ah…" Edward made his first sound, mouth working for words he couldn't find.

Seizing the inspiration, I walked over to his side and slid my arm through his, ignoring Thanatos's hiss of disapproval. _Shut up_.

_Stay _away _from him, then! Kristian, I don't trust him._

Than was such a downer sometimes.

"You're interrupting us," I repeated. A hint of dark amusement played out behind Cymbria's eyes.

"Oh, yes? Interrupting you in what? Chasing a beast far stronger than you?"

"No," I said quietly, flushing in fury. I pulled Edwards face to mine, crushing our lips together. I pulled away and flashed her a triumphant grin. "In _this_."

I could feel Than's anger from here. It was hot enough to make me wince.

I glanced to my right; Edward's eyes were wide. I could feel him reaching out to my mind, and let down a wall momentarily.

_Just go with it, _please! _I just want her _gone_._

He nodded almost imperceptibly.

Cymbria was furious. The delicious emotion made me part my lips, tasting it on the air. "A De'enan was here. Did you know of this?"

"If I did?"

"It is too strong for you."

"Maybe I came here for backup. And if it's too strong for _you, _that does _not _mean _I _can't beat it, _madame_," I said, curtsying back to mock her.

She flinched. The worst thing that could ever happen to a 'teacher' had played out in front of here. Bested by a 'student.'

"Leave her. Leave me alone. And I'll call Than off."

Hearing that, he grinned, a wide, feral sort of mouth movement that gave his eyes an evil glint.

Her eyes widened and I saw Akakios unfold himself from the wall out of the corner of my eye. Than bowed at the waist to his elder, but I smiled.

"Hi, 'Kios. How's it been?"

"Same old, same old," he rasped, voice gravely. He pulled back his graying hair. "Still causing trouble?"

I laughed. "Here and there."

"M'Aderyn, we must find it, if it is, in fact, here." Cymbria's teeth were gritted, eyes narrowed. "We need your help."

"I'll catch it myself," I said dismissively, and went to collapse onto the couch. Than spun around to me, glaring.

"No, you can't. And you know you can't. You tried, and failed.

I stood up angrily. "I—" I stopped talking. Something was wrong. I tried to raise my hand to Than. "Hel…" My words slowed to a stop, and, just a suddenly as it started, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11: Poison Prince

**A/N:** Ha! I have been productive!! :D

And, action.

**Edward's POV**

It took Kali's fainting to snap me out of whatever the two witches had put me under. The boy she called 'Than' was at her side in an instant, a harsh cry escaping his lips. He spun towards me with fiery eyes. "Was she injured?"

I nodded. "Her shoulder."

He pulled her clothing back, and cried out at the sight. The black, burned-looking skin had spread across her shoulder blades. "Oh, my god. Kali…"

He turned to Cymbria next. "Can you help?"

She drifted over to Kali's side, long tapered nails drifting down the first cut. "De'enan poisoning? It looks like a scratch." She chuckled dryly against Thanatos's icy glare. "The almighty taken down by the hidden asp. I can only try."

The boy sunk down onto the chair next to her, hands to head. His dark, rampant curls fell into his eyes. His black silk dress shirt and black jeans seemed out of place with the lost expression. He looked familiar.

With a jolt, I recognized him. "Alexander…"

He eyed me pensively. "I see you were inside her head."

"I…"

Kali groaned and tried to sit up. We both moved towards her. "What…"

Cymbria acted first, hands darting out like hidden asps themselves. Kali spasmed, eyes rolling, then dropped back. Alexander/Thanatos leapt towards her, stopped immediately by the older, gray haired man besides her.

"Easy, boy. She's trying to pull out the poison," he soothed, holding Alexander still.

"What's happening? And where's Jasper?" Alice asked groggily, walking towards us with jerky steps.

The older man laughed lightly. "I would assume she did the same to him outside as… Kali, was it, this time? As the girl did to you. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Disjointed."

"Thousands of volts does that to you. At least you're still…alive," Alexander choked, hand in Kali's. "Is it working?"

Cymbria, brow creased in concentration, didn't deign to answer.

"Alexander," I attempted cautiously. "I thought you"—

"It's Thanatos now," he said first, eyes narrowed. "And you thought I was dead?"

I shrugged. "It seemed logical. I saw you dying."

"Yeah," he said, wincing and rubbing at an old chest wound. "Hurt like hell, too. But no. She… saved me," he said, looking down at her with an expression of only love softening his eyes. It was gone when he looked back at me. "If she dies, vampyr," he spat, irises reddening. "I will…"

"Xander, death threats don't suit you," Kali said, fully lucid. She turned to Cymbria coolly. "Thank you. Easier to move without all that filth in my system."

Cymbria nodded, looking worse for wear; she was pale and shaky. "It was strong… so strong, and only a…scratch?"

The older man put a hand on her shoulder. "It's gone, Cymbria. Gone."

She nodded and took a breath, straightening herself.

I turned to Kali. "Are you really alright."

"Clearly."

Alexander pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're so stupid."

"Oh, gee, thanks. Next time I'm going into the light."

He laughed and pulled away.

Contrary to her stoic attitude, she looked shaky herself, and there was something dead behind her eyes. "I'm just lucky it didn't stay in me any longer. Or I'd wake up nasty, scaly and winged. And murderous."

"Lucky us, then," said Alice, tinkling a laugh.

"Um… how're you feeling, then?" asked Kali timidly.

"I think you made my heart beat."

"Oh. Er… sorry…"

Alice smiled. "Don't be. I probably would have gotten in the way of… whatever happened."

"Oh, big showdown. Ah, _really _big showdown. Like, destruction, and everything. See?"

She pointed to the banister along the stairs, and it cracked and split before Alice could even look its way. She winced.

"I don't think Carlisle and Esme'll be too happy when they get back."

"Oh, I can fix it. No worries. Now…"

She looked around at us. "Where's Blondie?"

"Jasper?" She rolled her eyes to answer my question.

The old man cleared his throat. "Outside, I believe."

"Do you think you could lug him in, Akakios?"

Akakios nodded and went to find him. Kali looked around at the rest of us. Cymbria stood silent and foreboding a few feet away from the rest of us, gathered around the couch. Kali sighed.

"I had an epiphany. I think. Do you have a DVD player?"

"Where is this going?" muttered Alexander, good humor ruined once more. "Are you going to bore it to death with home movies?"

Kali tutted. "You should know me better than that by now, Than. Really." She glanced around at the rest of us, smile wide. "We're going to watch some memories."

**Kali's POV**

"Alrighty, then." We were upstairs. The TV was blue, waiting for our instructions. I turned to Edward.

"Put your hand onto it."

"Why would I"—

"Just do it."

He complied, and I took his other hand and laid it on top of my head. "Okay. You're the conductor. I'm the signal. And _that_," I said, pointing to the blinking TV, "is the receptor. Ready?"

"Will this hurt?"

"Probably! And… _go!_"

I closed my eyes, immersing myself in the memory we'd need. The one I had to find, and the one they would have to pay attention to.

The TV began to play.


	12. Chapter 12: Conficia Masca

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while. ^=^ Sorry! heheh... Yeah, school's been hectic, but summer comes in three days!! XD I can't WAIT! More writing, less listening to people speak! :) So, I kind of forgot where I was going with this, but I think this is going to be epic. So... read on.

Disclaimer: S. M. gets the vamps- I get the De'enan and the witches! *super pose* And yummy alexander/thanatos... (:d lol...

* * *

**Edward's POV (of course :))**

The room was loud and dark. Strange noises sounded out from behind closed doors, and the whole place looked shady. Cigarette smoke cloaked the corridor, and long, wine red curtains blanketed the walls like tapestries. The floors were covered in small Persian rugs and a heavily made up woman was talking in rapid-fire French.

"What do you think you're doing, Trixie? That man is waiting…"

We looked at Kali. She shrugged with a grin. "It was a brothel. I needed some entertainment."

And it was, shockingly. Kali was wearing the most clothes, in a petticoat and a black corset.

"Why are we watching this?" I asked awkwardly, glancing away from the screen. Kali snorted.

"Don't worry, kiddies. There's nothing over pg-13. Pinky-pwomise?" She raised her hands in surrender as Alexander glared at her. "Okay, okay. Moving on. Dang it, you guys made me lose my concentration…" The screen flickered back on and we watched in third person as she entered another inconspicuous room in the brothel.

"So _you're _the one they sent me." The rumpled, scrawny old man eyed Kali speculatively. "Well, come closer, deary."

His tie was already undone, and his glasses were skewed. As he tried to walk towards the bed, his drunkenness caused him to stumble. His thinning, wiry gray hair stood up in tufts as he looked at her.

"Huh. You were… waiting?" Kali was trying too hard. Sweat beaded on her upper lip as she walked slowly, cooly to the desk he had been leaning against. "What else were you doing today?"

"No no… nothing you'd understand, you being a… nothing you'd understand, girly, deary. Come, come closer, I won't bite…"

"No? I don't think you will." With an almost invisible movement, she strung him up by his tie, pulling either side taught. "So, Mr. Wicked. How about a confession?"

The man chuckled breathlessly. "Is this the other package? I didn't ask for this-"

She pulled on the tie again to silence him. Silently, she reached into a pocket on her petticoat and pulled out a silver colored dust. Turning him to face her, she blew the fistful into his face.

He screamed, reaching hands up to a blistering face. She smiled grimly as he writhed, still leashed by the tie.

"Silver-iron powder. It was a mix," she whispered, bringing her face down to his ear. "Which one hurt more, demon?"

"What do you want, _maga_?" he spat, drunkenness gone.

"Answers." She took out another handful of the silver dust and pointed towards the chair. She looped the tie through the back of it and secured his hands, ripping threads from the bottom of her skirt to tie his feet. They were laced with a silver thread.

"You are De'enan?" The demon didn't answer, spitting at her feet. She slowly sprinkled some of the dust across his feet, moving up his legs as his flesh sizzled and burnt. "Answer me…"

"Yes!" it roared, striving against it's bonds. "But that won't help you when they come for you."

"How."

It froze. "What?"

"How do I stop them. Tell me, and I'll let you go. I won't chase you. Yet."She had her head bowed, elbows on her knees, but now she looked up at him, eyes glinting yellow in the dim lights. "Tell me how."

The creature began to laugh. It's chuckle was darker than the midnight skies outside the doors, deeper than the shadows and the twisted stories inside the brothel. Without a word, Kali slapped him.

"You can't," it said softly, twisting it's head around slowly. "You can only die, or Become. Everybody Becomes."

She stood up. "I won't."

"There is only _one _who can beat the De'enan. And I very much doubt that you are that one."

"Who is it?" she asked, bringing her face close to his. The ends of her hair withered as he breathed on her.

"_Conficia masca. _The cursed witch. The one who can hold no home. She is the only one who can maim, possibly kill, any of the De'enan." Hell-light danced in the demon-man's eyes, sending Kali back a few paces. He ripped out of his bonds as green-black bat wings ripped out of his back. His human skin fell away like liquid as leathery, green lizard skin covered his body, bulging under malformed muscles. He growled at Kali, running a scarlet tongue over blackened teeth. "I wonder. Do you… _taste _like a cursed witch?"

Kali fell back a few steps, fear darkening her features.

She was standing right next to me, the girl in the pictures, but I couldn't look. There was always that possibility that she was all imagination, and if I watched her die, she would disappear forever.


	13. Chapter 13: Devil's Shadows

**A/N:** Right. So. I didn't get time to give a full apology for how long it's taken to upload it. ^*^ so sorry! and thank you so so so much, Miles333 and nightwatcher'sunknowngirl for commenting regularly! :DDD

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer is the godmother of all the vampires. so there we go...

* * *

**Kali's POV**

The screen went blank as he averted his eyes. _Damn. _Just as my heroic moment was coming up, too.

"_What _are you doing?" I asked him, brow furrowed. He looked embarrassed.

"I…ah, I can't watch this."

"Well, obviously. The screen is _blank._"

"No, I…" He looked at me, eyes unreadable. "I won't watch this."

"Hey, bat-boy." _Oh, dear gods. _Than stood up slowly, loping over to stand right behind me. He reeked of a testosterone overdose. "If I can watch this, so can you. Considering the fact that _I wasn't even there._"

These words he directed at me, glaring darkly. I heard Edward shift towards him as I flinched, then glared back. "Really, Than?" I grumbled, stepping back. "I thought you were over that."

"You _drugged _me! How would I be over that?"

"I _did_ apologize. It's not like you were permanently damaged or anything."

Thanatos threw up his hands, rolling his eyes dramatically. "There is something significantly wrong with you." Leaving me alone for the moment, he turned to Edward. "If you don't want to watch it, don't. But if she says it's important, it's important."

With that, he swung around and stalked out the door, elegant as always.

"Was this my fault?" Edward looked completely bemused, glancing between me and the door Than had gone out. Everyone else was just staring at me.

"Do you want me to go deal with that, Kali?" Akakios asked gently, standing.

"No," I sighed. I would have to deal with it sooner or later. "I'll go talk to him."

As I walked out, I heard Jasper snort behind me. "Edward, what is it with you and inspiring conflict?"

"I don't do it on _purpose._"

Alice laughed. "He'll be fine. I think."

Through our connection, I could feel Than pacing below me, feel his emotions spiking in every which direction. _Embarrassed… Enraged. Jealous… Protective. Love… Hate. Vengeance…_

"Tha-oomph!" I was wrapped in his arms as soon as I reached the last step, tripping into him.

He pulled back when I stiffened, eyes anxious. "I'm sorry, Kali, I am, I just…"

I lifted the side of my mouth in an almost smile. "Wanna tell me _why_?"

He turned his face away ruefully, red rising in his cheeks. "Not really, no." I pushed back his hair as it fell into his eyes.

"What's going on, Than? Ever since you came back…"

"I never went anywhere," he declared, glaring at me for the second time that evening. "I was here the whole time!"

"Then why couldn't I feel you?"

"I think… I think the poison works differently on Shadows," he said tentatively, looking at the spot on my shoulder that the De'enan had torn into. "And it was in you for so long…"

"I don't think so," I said slowly, frowning. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I can't hold my shadow form," he admitted finally, eyes downcast. "I'm _substantial_, and everything feels different. It's… it's too much, Kali. I can't do it." Thanatos- _my _Thanatos, my imp, my other half, my guardian, my _everything-_ was back, and the stranger was gone from behind his eyes.

I hugged him to me, ignoring the throb from my shoulder. "We'll be fine, Than. We always have. But now, we have others, too." I pulled back, grinning. "Please don't start a fight."

He laughed. "I'll try."

My hand folded into his, we climbed back up the stairs.

**Edward's POV**

They had been gone for only a few minutes, but it had been enough for Alice to lecture me, albeit mentally, enough to make a vampire sleep.

On my third, "I don't _know_," Kali and Thanatos walked through the door, hands entwined. I registered the flicker of his eyes as she let go of his hand and walked towards me.

"Edward," she said, face more serious that I'd seen it yet. "Can we continue?"

I eyed her speculatively, then I nodded.

_It's fine, I promise. Think of it as special effects_, she thought, opening up her mind a fractional amount.

I nodded, then placed my hand over the player once more. Making a face, she let my other hand fall over her head. "Let's roll the credits, then."

She laughed, then puckered her brow in concentration as the screen flickered to life once more.

The creature- the De'enan- had shed its human skin completely, and stood like a humanoid lizard, all bulging muscle under thin, flaking skin. It towered over Kali, a good three feet taller than where she stood, cowering from it against the far wall. It swung a heavily clawed hand at her head. She ducked and rolled right before any contact, and the thing's fist tore a gaping hole into the plaster.

"No. No, no, no," Kali whispered, looking from wall to wall for any escape. The De'enan cackled, low and rasping, as it approached her. She let out a small sob as it came towards her again, backing her against the stone fireplace.

"Shall we fight a fire, little _masca_?" It pursed crusty lips and spat, laughing as it exploded in the grate behind her. Then she laughed.

"You know what fires have, demon?"

It growled deep in it's throat. "Death. Death and destruction."

Kali shrugged. "Well, there's that. And," she continued, reaching slowly behind her. "Steel pokers," she whispered. And then, quick as the fire had sprung up, she whispered words that sent blue sparks down and up the sharp expanse of steel and struck the monster straight and true through its chest, watching in surprise as it impaled it, forcing through its back smoothly and silently.

The De'enan stared at its chest for a moment in confusion, then met Kali's eye. She looked at it calmly, and the hellfire was gone.

It threw back its head with a roar, the ends of its fingers disintegrating first, then it's toes, turning to black smoke slowly. As the smoke crept up its torso, it was silent, and stared at Kali once more.

"I curse you, _masca_," it said quietly, black smoke spilling from eyes and between yellowed teeth. " You are the _Conficia masca_. Hold no home, and hold the weight of the Otherworld. _Conficia…mas…ca…_" it said, as it's reptilian head fell back for the last time and lost all life, and as the demon turned to smoke.

_"_Ashes to ashes,_" _Kali whispered, falling to her knees and still holding the silver, sparking tool as a shadow fell across her, spun of the demon's own shadow.

* * *

Q/n: I wrote a lot of this to 'Save the Hero' ~ beyonce, cuz it's a really awesome song. ^-^ R&r, please.


End file.
